This invention relates to an improved unit for dispensing chilled cans and bottles of beverage (e.g., beer and soda). The unit is especially suited for use in taverns and the like and generally comprises a walk-in cooler that provides for self-dispensing of cans and bottles on a first-in, first-out basis.
Heretofore, it has been a common practice for many tavern owners to refrigerate their canned and bottled beverages in conventional coolers, such as refrigerators and ice-chests, located adjacent the bar for ready access by a bartender. However, use of such coolers presents certain problems, one being the frequent and time-consuming necessity of restocking the coolers in such a manner as to ensure that the unused cool stock is sold before the new warm stock. Thus, it is necessary to remove the unused supply of containers from a cooler before placing the new supply therein, and then to replace the old stock back in the cooler atop the new stock. Obviously, this procedure is tedious and time-consuming and reduces the time available for serving customers. This is particularly undesirable immediately prior to closing the tavern for the evening since this is usually the period of greatest demand by the customers for service, and the very time that restocking should be done. Thus, use of conventional coolers requires that the bartender spend this time restocking the coolers so that a sufficient supply of chilled beverage will be available for the next day's business.
Apparatus for dispensing chilled containers of beverage or the like is shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 474,357, 2,679,143 and 3,113,816.